


Way of the Cane

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written based on the Charlotte, NC show in which there were protesters.  I was at this show and was ashamed to see protesters for the first time on this tour in my state, but it lead to fic.  First tour fic I've written since last years Idol tour so I'll tell you I'm probably rusty.  I however can so see Tommy trying to comfort Adam in his own bizarre way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way of the Cane

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

The heat of the July sun bore down, but still they stood holding their raunchy signs while Adam watched from the back window of the bus. He'd already muddled his way through sound check and the meet and greet. Now he wanted to relax, but alas the tense line of his shoulder drew tighter as his own brother went over to the protesters. He held his breath and hoped it didn't end badly.

…

"There he goes, my baby walks so slow," Adam belted into the mic. The fans screamed at the top of their lungs and yet when Adam made it to the bottom step of the platform he didn't reach for Tommy, not this time. He was surprised when the blonde came over and nuzzled him before kissing his cheek, and the tension in his body must've been visible because when Tommy pulled away Adam saw a flash of hurt in those pretty brown eyes.

There was nothing he could do about it now except to let the adrenaline run through him and soothe his nerves. During Strut his aggression manifested through the cane as he wielded it, feeling powerful for a moment instead of helpless. The weight of it in his hand grounded him and some of the stress slipped through his fingertips and into the rod he held.

Before he knew it they were backstage and the crowd was rumbling for an encore, but it was Tommy's hand on his wrist that brought Adam down from the high of performing. The gauging look in the boy's eyes said everything and nothing at once. Tommy's voice was a soft wisp of air in Adam's ear as he said, "don't let them pack up your Strut cane, bring it back to the dressing room." And then he was gone, already heading out to the stage to claim his spot.

Adam saw the cane with a stagehand getting ready to pack it away, but he quickly nabbed the prop and set it aside for later.

The encore went as expected, but with each trill of his voice during Whole Lotta Love Adam could feel his shoulder muscles coiling in anticipation. Tommy wasn't normally like this and Adam could only imagine what the little pixie was up to now. Mischievousness seemed to thrum through the boy's veins like blood. When the last line fell from Adam's lips he was dazed but managed to thank the audience. His body was on autopilot when he dashed backstage, Tommy right behind him. He stopped near the cane and looked back. Tommy flashed him a wicked grin before bounding toward the dressing room still high atop his creepers. Adam grabbed the cane, letting the clack of it against the floor center his mind, focus it until he got to his dressing room door, which was shut to ward off curious eyes.

The knob was cold to the touch and Adam found his palms slightly sweaty, slipping when he turned it to push the door open. He crept in, silently stalking his prey, cane now firmly held with one hand cradling each end. He rounded the corner of a wall meant to conceal people who were changing only to discover the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. There was Tommy, bent over an aluminum chair and presenting his bare ass for Adam's inspection. Adam gasped, his cover blown when Tommy looked back, those long lashes fanning his cheeks and eyes dark with arousal. His lips were bee-stung and slightly pink, from what Adam presumed his own teeth running over them.

"Adam," Tommy said softly as he looked at the floor, "I saw how tense those protestors got you tonight, don't deny it."

Adam hummed and then waited to see where Tommy was going with it.

"Take your aggression out on me, please, I'll be your whipping boy."

Adam felt his heart pound fiercely in his chest; shock running through him while Tommy's piercing orbs of almost black pleaded with him. "The cane?" Adam's voice cracked and he couldn't believe how wrecked he sounded.

"Yeah," Tommy sighed, his head dropping submissively. He arched his back just so, making a beautiful line that lead to the expanse of his ass. The pale flesh was so inviting. Adam took a moment to examine the cane, weighing it in his hand, feeling the way it rolled against his fingers and hearing the sounds it made when it came in contact with his rings. He could do this. If it was okay with Tommy, Adam knew he could use the release. He was a little startled that Tommy was able read him well enough to know just how much he needed it.

"Safeword?" Adam's asked in low voice full of arousal and anticipation, but this was important; he couldn't live with himself if he hurt Tommy.

Pupils blown, Tommy looked back at Adam again from under the fan of his lashes. The blonde's bottom lip was between his teeth and he appeared confused. "Safeword?"

Adam nodded and repeated himself.

"Taco?" Tommy suggested, shivering slightly, and Adam wasn't sure if it was from excitement or if his tiny Chihuahua-like bass player was cold.

"Taco, okay then," Adam replied with a smirk, shifting the firm weight of the cane to his right hand. Tommy went limp against the chair, relaxing even with the knowledge of what was coming.

Adam loved him for the unmatched trust. He rolled his shoulders for a moment before making his first strike. A small swish and then a sharp slap as flesh and cane met. The muffled cry made Adam shiver in delight. Twice more he made the cane meet skin and twice more Tommy wailed. Adam felt the tension leave his body and soon another plan formulated in his mind.

Three distinct red lines crossed pale globes of flesh and Adam lowered his lips to press a tender kiss to each stripe. "Tommy I want to try something, but first go settle on your hands and knees on that couch while I get out of this." Tommy slowly stood. Adam watched him run a hand over the tender flesh of his ass, but soon he climbed onto the couch as instructed.

Adam somehow made it out of his tour outfit in less than a minute, which he knew was some kind of record considering he was more than slightly sweaty from being on stage. Nude, feet planted on the cold concrete, Adam grabbed a condom from the bowl full of them on the vanity along with the lube from his bag and the cane. His erection bobbed as he waddled to the couch.

Tommy was silent, his body still trembling, and Adam ran a soothing hand down his side before slithering down mouth level with his ass, letting the cane, lube and condom drop to the floor. Using one hand on each cheek he spread Tommy open to his own prying eyes. Adam blew a breath against the rosy flesh and Tommy's whole body seized for a moment before relaxing.

"Pretty Tommy," Adam breathed hotly against Tommy's hole and then indulged his need to taste him, tongue sliding over hot puckered flesh. Tommy writhed back and Adam delved his tongue inside. For several minutes he enjoyed the little sounds coming from Tommy's mouth and the distinct essence on his tongue. But no, this couldn't last all night; they were in a venue after all. "Flip onto your back."

Again Tommy silently obeyed the command and Adam retrieved the lube from the floor, coating his fingers thoroughly before positioning two at Tommy's spit slick hole. "Deep breath." With the sound of an inhale Adam pressed his fingers forward and Tommy's muscles slowly stretched to accommodate their girth. Adam groaned at the warm heat and shivered when the muscles clamped around his fingers.

Brushing Tommy's knee with one hand, Adam slowly worked his fingers inside so as to not hurt Tommy with the upcoming events. When Tommy was moaning and huffing out with each touch to his prostate, Adam added a third finger. He worked the blonde open until Tommy was responsive and coming undone, then withdrew the digits.

This was where Adam was going to lose himself. He would fall apart pleasuring that wanton little body and gods, he would do it with nothing but his mouth and the cane.

Tommy whined and Adam murmured shushing noises in his direction while he opened the condom. Tommy's stage makeup was smudged beautifully and his cheeks flushed pink, his eyes closed in an expression of bliss. Adam rolled the condom over the handle of his cane. He applied the lube quickly and placed the bulbous tip at Tommy's entrance.

Dark eyes flitted open in confusion and then panic when Tommy realized what was happening.

"Relax, I've prepped you, and this isn't even the size of my fist, honey. You know I won't hurt you. You also know you can stop me any time." Adam pressed a kiss to Tommy's full bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth to nibble as he pushed the cane forward. He swallowed Tommy's gasps with his lips and slowly, oh so fucking slowly, Tommy's body opened to accept the invasion.

Harsh panting against Adam's lips made him feel heady with arousal and when the rest of the handle disappeared into Tommy, Adam nearly collapsed, the arm he was propped on almost giving out.

All was still for several moments while Tommy's breath slowed around their kisses and then Adam pulled away, situating himself on his haunches so the whole scene was played out before him. The remaining length of the cane was settled between his own thighs, and with one hand wrapped around it and the other cradling Tommy's balls Adam began thrusting the rod in short quick succession. If the squeaks he was hearing were any indication, each inward movement tapped Tommy's spot.

Tommy's cock wept against his stomach. Adam leaned in, careful to keep up the rhythm of the cane, and engulfed the length of wet heat into his mouth. He was mindful of his voice and resisted the urge to swallow down the delicious cock, but still the salty tang on his tongue was a beautiful thing. Tommy moaned and cried out with every movement, his long fingers diving into and yanking black strands still coated in product.

"Adam, I-ugh…" Tommy groaned and Adam was pleased to feel the warmth of Tommy's seed in his mouth. He gulped it greedily. When Tommy finally went limp Adam carefully removed the cane and discarded the condom.

He turned back to the pixie-face man expecting him to still be melted into the couch, but instead those brown eyes were locked on Adam. On Adam's cock to be specific. He groaned when Tommy wrapped his fingers around his cock, knowing this would over before it started. Already he felt the coil of his orgasm ready to spring forward.

Tommy slithered to the floor between his knees. He lost his breath somewhere in his throat when lips and wet heat incased his cock. "Yessss… fuck Tommy." He laced his fingers in Tommy's fringe. "Mmm so close…" He took a deep breath, letting it out through his nose as the warmth consumed him, his cum spilling into Tommy's mouth.

He gradually came down, his body like rubber molding into the couch. Tommy's winning smile beamed up at him when his cock fell from those deliciously plumped lips.

"Mmm, so pretty when you're all relaxed," Tommy purred and then climbed up into Adam's lap long enough to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Thank you," Adam sighed when Tommy pulled away and out of his lap.

Tommy turned back, on his way to the shower and said, "it's what friends are for."

Adam smiled at that; he couldn't have found a better friend if he'd tried. Tommy always knew what he needed.


End file.
